ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla/Littlest Pet Shop: The Huge Disaster/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Animation plays) (DHX Media plays) (Hasbro Studios plays) After the logos, the screen fades in to the sea of Downtown City and underneath, aliens was talking to his army about plans to wreck Downtown City. Alien Commander: Ever since Godzilla, destroyed the Xillien Empire, we have been force to wonder the stars in hiding. Alien General: That's right Alien Commander: But no more Alien army cheers Alien Commander: With this *Points to MechaGodzilla* the greatest war machine ever build we will be able to rebuild the Xillien Empire and have revenge on those who destroyed our illustrious leader Lord Zander. Alien army cheers Bill the Alien: But my Commander Alien Commander: WHAT IS IT Bill the Alien: What do we do about Godzilla The Alien Commander walks toward him and grabs him by the cheeks and brings him to his face and says Alien Commander: WE KICK GODZILLA'S FREAKING BUTT OUT!!! Back on the surface, we see Blythe walking into Littlest Pet Shop Blythe: GMG. Pets: Huh? Blythe: Good morning, Guys. . pets: Oh... Russell: Say Blythe did you get the tickets for that monster movie tonight Blythe:Well. Yeah... *shows 3 tickets* After Blythe showed the three tickets the pets look at each other wondering who would be the lucky two Russell: 3 TICKETS?! Blythe: I choose......Zoe and Russell. Vinnie: Wait how come Zoe gets to go, I'm more of monster fan than she is Zoe: Come on, Vinnie, I am a huge fan of Godzilla movies... Blythe: Vinnie, remember the last time when I took you to see Godzilla? Vinnie: Yeah Blythe: You...kinda peed on my skirt. Vinnie: No you peed on me Blythe: ? ~Flashback~ Godzilla's roar can be heard off screen and we see Blythe and Vinnie screaming Blythe: *pees on Vinnie* Vinnie: Ugh, gross! ~Flashback ends~ Vinnie: Yeah, that's what I recall. rolls her eyes Russell: Look Vinnie, it doesn't matter if you go or not, besides, you went the last time. Zoe: Exactally, in fact, you peed on Blythe the last time just like that! Vinnie: How many times do I have to say it, I DIDN'T PEE ON BLYTHE, SHE PEED ON ME! Blythe: That's what he recalls. and Russell look at Blythe, annoyed, Blythe makes a nervous smile Zoe: So I can go too. Vinnie: This is one of the reasons why you didn't pick me. Blythe: Ok, Zoe's not going. Zoe: Thanks! I like Godzilla movies, but I don't wanna go. Vinnie: Does this mean... Blythe: You're going, Vinnie: Yes! And next time, don't pee on me like you did last time!!!!!! Blythe: I promise my heart, Vinnie. Vinnie: Good. Then, at the base, Aliens are preparing to launch Mecha-Godzilla and his gang. Bill the Alien: Ready! Alien Commander: Ok! Launch them! Then, the Mecha-Godzilla and his friends (and Godzilla's enemies) are launched. Back at Blythe~ Blythe, Vinnie and Russell are preparing to go to the drive in, Russell sees a white glowing thing falling. Russell shrugged and continues preparing. Then, we hear a crash and then, Sunil turnEd on the news. news Reporter: We just saw Mecha-Godzilla crashed down and its... activating. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, PEOPLE!! Russell: Guh... What's he talking about? Blyhte: Something about Mecha-Godzilla... Russell: Maybe he made it up. Mecha-Godzilla: *appears out of nowhere And roars* can someadd lines? Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete